Destati
by Sombra 2.0
Summary: Danny tuvo un sueño, komo el dia del juicio, pero no sabe si lo ke vio es verdad o solo un sueño, ¿el peligro se acerka o es fantasia?
1. ¿Sueño o realidad?

**Destati**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Sueño o realidad?**

Me había costado mucho llegar a la etapa de mi vida, la cual no era para nada favorable, era irónica, daba risa, pero…ya no importaba, sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría, no, no era un dejavu, era un sueño premonitorio, me sentía desolado, sentía como una pieza de ajedrez en medio de un partido, pero que claramente todos sabían que yo iba ser el perdedor. Bueno ¿presentaciones?, mi nombre es Daniel Fenton, soy un estudiante de 14 años que tuvo un accidente en el laboratorio de mis padres, eso causó que yo tuviera poderes de fantasmas, ¿lo que siguió?, no, no fue que mis padres también se convirtieron, tampoco que mi hermana es la mala, no, pero…mi vida cambio en ese momento.

¿Por qué siento que voy a morir? No lo sé, he luchado con fantasmas poderosos, cada uno peor que el otro, pero nunca sentí tanto miedo como hoy, cada persona, cada rincón tenía un aspecto fúnebre que me decía: "llego tu día"…

Me había levantado temprano, era extraño, tiendo a dormir hasta tarde, pero este día no, este día era a las 7 en punto, exactamente en punto y luego caminé por el pasillo, bajé las escaleras y vi a mi familia anormal, mi padre con un nuevo aparato en sus manos, eso era malo, siempre significaba desastre, como cuando mis padres crearon salchichas fantasmas y con ganas de destruir todo y tuvimos que comerlas y su sabor era asqueroso. Pero volviendo a la cocina, mi madre preparaba algo, no sabía exactamente que era, pero su olor me atrajo la pesadilla que tuve… Se trataba de mí, contra un fantasma oculto en la oscuridad, su aspecto apenas se podía apreciar, pero…se veían unos ojos que intimidaban a cualquiera. Luego me tragó, y aparecí en Amity Park pero destruida, Nasty Burger se veía apartada, destruida y los restos del edificio estaban esparcidos por la calle, ¿era lo que me iba a pasar? No lo sabía…pero tampoco quería…

"¿Quieres un sándwich?"-oí.

"Eh, claro" –dije sin protestar y tomé el emparedado que mi mamá había hecho.

"¿Estás bien?"-preguntó mi hermana en el acto.

"¿Por qué preguntas?" –pregunté ingenuamente.

"Es que no has dicho nada en mucho rato y hay veces que no puedes dejar de criticar"-dijo Jazz, mi hermana y yo la miré despectivamente.

"Hablando de criticas"-dijo mi padre-" ¿quieren ver mi nueva arma contra fantasmas?"

Negamos con la cabeza pero ni lo notó…

"CORTA, REBANA Y DESTROZA A LOS ESPECTROS DE ECTOPLASMA"-gritó mi padre y apretó un botón verde del artefacto plateado como un control de televisión, y luego salió una red que atrapó a Jazz y yo sonreí y seguí caminando.

"Gracias karma"-dije saliendo de la cocina.

Me despedí con mi voz y abrí la puerta, ahí se encontraban mis amigos, Tucker, mi amigo de gorra roja, polera amarilla y adicto a todo lo tecnológico, y, mi amiga Sam, vestida de negro y violeta, gótica y vegetariana extremista.

"¿Buenos días? Que raro verte tan temprano listo para ir a la escuela "-dijo Sam

"Es verdad, generalmente tenemos que ir a despertarte"-dijo Tucker.

"Muy graciosos"-dije frunciendo el ceño-"es que hoy me siento diferente"

"¿Acaso soñaste con Paulina?"-preguntó Tucker y Sam me miró con duda y luego con desprecio.

"No, pero…"-dije y luego pensé que si el sueño es real ¿debería contarles?, pero si no lo es, era un sueño, era muy tonto, ¿en que pensaba?, ¿acaso un fantasma sería tan poderoso para vencerme?, no, tonterías que pienso, con cada uno que ha llegado lo he derrotado, será mejor no decirles, al fin y al cabo fue un sueño-"pero fue algo extraño, cosas que no quiero recordar"

"Ah bueno"-dijeron mis amigos y seguimos caminando.

Sombra 2.0: primero ke nada, gracias x leer mi fick, se ke es aburrido D:, weno la verdad es ke es una tarea de castellano n-nU ke a la klase le gusto, no se, tal ves si kieren lo podría continuar, todo depende de los ke kieran 8D, si les gusto genial y si no pues un review para decirme ke le falta, kritikas y el resto las acepto y las tomo 8D, gracias de nuevo n-n kon respekto al fick se ke el titulo es komo raro, pero la otra ves eskuche una kancion ke se llamaba Destati, y significa " te despiertas" solo para explicar n-un


	2. Mentir puede costar caro

**Ghost Steve: **Vaya, muchas gracias, en serio yo sentía ke era aburrido, pero tu me dices ke no :D espero ke t guste este kap :D, gracias x el review

**Blackmoonfairy**: gracias, el titulo :D pues a mi simplemente me encanta y espero ke los demas kaps t gusten n-n gracias x el review

**JessyPhantomYlonen:** pues aki pongo lo ke sigue, gracias x el review n-n

**Bluename:** muchas gracias, n-n me alegro ke t halla gustado la idea del fick, ps espero ke t siga gustando, gracias x el review :D

**Capitulo 2: Mentir puede costar caro**

Mis amigos me veían como si estuviera en el zoológico y yo fuera el animal que estuvieran viendo, pero por mi parte sentía que yo…estaba en otro lugar, cada rincón de la calle, desde el ruido de los autos, las voces de la gente me hacían recordar aquella pesadilla que aún tenía en mi memoria…

"_Gotas de lluvia en una mañana soleada…era extraño…pero cierto" _era un recuerdo de lo que decía en aquel sueño. El olor de las flores me llevaban a un lugar muy lejano donde todo partió, o recuerdo, ya que por lo general, recordamos que soñamos, pero no siempre que fue lo que soñamos… lo que recordaba era un parque a las afueras de Amity Park (N/A: El parke de "Millon Dollars Ghost :U) ahí vi a mis amigos, sentados los tres viendo como un día había pasado, además de las largas y tediosas tareas que el señor Lancer nos había dejado, además de matemáticas y yo no soy bueno en esa materia. Mis amigos, Tucker y Sam, me preguntaron si todo estaba bien, yo sentía que no, pero aún así les dije que todo estaba en orden. Entonces hubo un temblor…

"Danny, ¿sucede algo?"-me preguntó Sam sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"No, es que recordaba algo…con relación a la tarea de matemáticas"- mentí

"Es que Danny…uno ¿tú recordando algo sobre una tarea…de matemáticas?"- dijo Tucker y yo lo miré como si quisiera decir cállate-"además no hay tarea de matemáticas"

"Pero lo habrá…"-dije en voz baja meditando.

Más tarde ya en la escuela, el señor Lancer había terminado con su clase, la verdad es que del sueño recordaba poco si había o no tenido clases, pero recordaba una tarea, pero si había una y era de matemáticas, ¿sería una simple coincidencia?, no lo sabía, pero algo era de estar seguro, sólo era un sueño…

"Chicos, para mañana habrá una tarea de la página 5 a las 25"- todos lo miramos con disgusto -"no se quejen, la mayoría de las páginas tienen dibujitos"

"Eso fue raro, Danny, ¿Cómo supiste que habría tarea?"-preguntó Tucker.

"Era más que probable que eso iba a ocurrir"-dije mintiendo de nuevo, aunque era verdad…si sabía que la tarea iba a ser de matemáticas, no, sólo es una simple coincidencia, nada de que preocuparse, comencé a sentir ese ahogamiento nuevamente, esa sensación de que mi vida iba a extinguirse, ¿Por qué siento esto?...

"DANNY RESPIRA"-gritó Sam y yo suspiré largamente-"¿Qué te sucede?, dinos ya"

"No me pasa nada, ustedes están exagerando"-dije saliendo de la sala de clases.

"Como digas"- dijo Sam cruzando sus brazos.

"_Gotas de lluvia en una mañana soleada…era extraño…pero cierto, además de la onda de calor que se siente, no importa siempre estaré con mis amigos_"-eso era lo que seguía a mi primer recuerdo, en ese momento recordaba el olor a mezclas de sustancias, además del sonido de algo gelatinoso, si, ya recordé un fantasma atrapó a Sam y a Tucker…Regresé corriendo a la sala, pero ellos no estaban, me puse a buscarlos, me hice intangible y crucé sala por sala en busca de ellos, pero ni rastros había, comencé a preocuparme, aquel sueño no era un simple sueño, muchas coincidencias me estaban poniendo a dudar si aquello era un simple sueño.

"No permitiré que suceda de nuevo, aquello es y será un sueño"-grité y salí de la escuela hasta volar muy alto en busca del fantasma. Entonces oí un llamado…pero no era de auxilio, eran Sam y Tucker, al verlos me tranquilicé y aterricé junto a ellos.

"¿A que te referías con que no permitirías que suceda de nuevo?"-preguntó Sam levantando una ceja

"Es que…recordaba sucesos anteriores"-dije mintiendo nuevamente, aquello me había regresado la creencia de que aquello era un simple sueño.

"No sabes mentir bien"-se oyó detrás de un árbol y de la nada aparecieron dos brazos de ectoplasma que atraparon a Sam y a Tucker.

"DEJALOS IR"-grité

"No sin antes vencerte, Danny Phantom"-dijo un fantasma, lo sabía por el aliento saliendo de mi boca, tenía la cara blanca y largo abrigo negro y ojos rojos, sus manos se podían transformar en garras y eran gelatinosas, y en ambas tenían a Sam y a Tucker atrapados.

Entonces…

**Sombra 2.0**: weno no kreo ke me halla salido tan genial n-nU, pero aki esta la kontinuación, gracias a todos los ke leyeron mi fick, y además doble agradecimiento a los ke dejaron reviews :D, espero ke este kap no halla sido un fiasco D: si kieren pueden dejar review, todos los komentarios son bien recibidos :D


	3. La verdad de lo falso

**Blackmoonfairy**: Me alegro ke t halla gustado (:/ espero ke este tb)

**Ghost Steve: **Weno la verdad es ke la historia debe tener suspenso y me alegro de ke se vea asi, gracias x el review

**Bluename:** (se kome la galleta) gracias 8D y si lo soy (muajaja XD) soy malvado 8DUU gracias x el review y espero ke t guste el kap n-n

**Sin Comentarios:** gracias 8D, weno (se mete el review en la kabesa) ia ahora si kreo ke estoy listo, weno kuando termine veo tu profile

**JessyPhantomYlonen:** n-nU, ia lo kontinue, no t traumes O-O

**HaldamirElf: **xD luego t respondo, ia lo kontinuo 8D, gracias x leer mi fick

**Saludos a toodos y perdon x la demora :/U**

**Capitulo 3: La verdad de lo falso**

"No sin antes vencerte, Danny Phantom"-dijo un fantasma, lo sabía por el aliento saliendo de mi boca, tenía la cara blanca y largo abrigo negro y ojos rojos, sus manos se podían transformar en garras y eran gelatinosas, y en ambas tenían a Sam y a Tucker atrapados.

Entonces salté y di un giro en el aire, el fantasma mientras tanto empujo a mis amigos hacia un árbol que los brazos de este fantasma se soltaron dejando una especia de atadura gelatinosa que les impedía escapar, en mi giro yo lancé un rayo de ectoplasma y el fantasma lo recibió en el acto, pero daño no le causó. Comenzó a caminar hacia mí, yo, ya en el suelo, comencé a dar pasos hacia atrás pero estaba dispuesto a atacarlo en cualquier momento.

"Vaya, Vaya, ¿a pesar de todo sigues creyendo que todo esto es un sueño?"-dijo el fantasma mostrando una sonrisa y un colmillo gris que tenía oculto en su boca.

"¿De que hablas?"-dije un poco intranquilo y él me miro con el cuello levemente virado hacia la derecha.

"De que tu sueño puede ser real"-lo dijo con odio

"¿Cómo sabes sobre mis sueños?"-dije y lancé un rayo de ectoplasma.

"Es muy fácil, no sabes mentir desde que despiertas con tus amigos, con tu familia, no sabes mentir"-dijo y con su brazo desvió mi rayo, yo seguí enviando pero ninguno le causaba daño.

"¿Para que contar un sueño?"-dije sin parar de lanzar rayos pero él fantasma seguía caminando hacia mi sin causarle daño mis rayos

"Los humanos no saben que a veces mentir u ocultar algo puede ser que omitas algo que realmente es importante"-dijo el fantasma y me cogió del traje y me levantó. En el aire escuchaba las palabras "Tal vez sea el fin, pero tu cobardía diría que todo va a acabar en el fin del mundo, cuando supe de ti creí que podrías hacer algo mejor, ahora veo que me equivoque"

"¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?"-pregunté desconcertado

"A veces lo falso…tiene algo de cierto"-dijo y me lanzó contra el suelo impulsado hacia unos botes de basura.

Me levanté y aunque herido estaba dispuesto a rescatar a mis amigos, el fantasma estaba con su mano viscosa sobre los aires, una luz comenzaba a aparecer sobre su palma, yo estaba cansado del día extraño y dispuesto a acabar con todo, así que lancé como ultima opción mi bomba congelada ectoplasmatica (N/A: no se komo se llama en español, pero en ingles es Ectoplasimic Freeze Bomb ke Danny aprende en Urban Jungle) hacia el fantasma y este ataque lo impulsó hacia el suelo congelado.

"Ouch, veo que estás lleno de sorpresas"-dijo el fantasma levantándose-"Pero basta de juegos"

"Ah ya cállate"-dije y saqué el termo Fenton y lo atrapé. La masa gelatinosa que atrapó a Sam y a Tucker desapareció, se escuchaban sus palabras aún vibrar en mis oídos, eran simples pero profundas "verdad en lo falso"

Sam y Tucker corrieron hacia mi, Sam enojada e indignada, Tucker con un respiro de alivio por su rescate, Sam se acercó y me miró fijamente.

"Quiero saber toda la verdad, está vez sin mentiras"-dijo Sam y yo di un largo suspiro hacia el suelo. Luego levanté mi mirada para verlos de nuevo, ellos me veían con misterio, era normal, no sabían nada sobre mi sueño, pero si no fuera un sueño, ¿Qué tal si ese fantasma me trataba de decir eso?, no, imposible, un sueño no tiene la fuerza para hacer eso, aunque…

"La verdad fue que tuve un sueño muy extraño, muy horrible, que la verdad no me gustaría recordar, pero si quieren saberlo les contaré mi pesadilla…"-dije y ellos me miraron extrañados, yo di una larga inspiración y comencé a contar lo sucedido-"todo parte que yo estaba en la oscuridad, y vi dos ojos que me llevaron a Amity Park totalmente destruida, pero en ese momento regreso con ustedes y me calmo, estabamos haciendo la tarea del señor Lancer y un fantasma gelatinoso los atrapó cuando estuve a punto de atacarlo volví a la Amity Park destruida, en conclusión mi sueño no tiene lógica y es por eso que no se los conté"

"Pero muchas cosas de tu sueño pasaron"-dijo Tucker.

"Simples coincidencias, amigos, no hay de que preocuparse"-dije mostrando el termo Fenton y destransformandome

"No lo sé, Danny, ese fantasma sabía de tu sueño y eso lo hace sospechoso"-dijo Sam-"además creo que no nos has dicho todo el sueño"

Me miraron con desconfianza y yo no tuve otra opción mas que decir la verdad…

"Bueno la verdad es que…"-dije y hubo un temblor en toda la escuela, en los pasillos se veía la sombra de algo fantasmal…

"_Gotas de lluvia en una mañana soleada…era extraño…pero cierto, además de la onda de calor que se siente, no importa siempre estaré con mis amigos…o al menos eso es lo que espero_"-mis memorias volvían…

**Sombra 2.0**: Gracias de nuevo x leer mi fick y espero ke les halla gustado 8D y si kieren pueden dejar review, todos los komentarios son bien recibidos :D


End file.
